A Vida Continua
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Dois meses após o final da batalha, Aya ainda está deprimida por causa da morte do irmão. Touya também tem suas preocupações quanto ao futuro. Mas ambos querem superar essas preocupações, porque eles terão pelo que lutar, e, principalmente, por quem lutar.


**N/A:** Bom, esta é a primeira vez que eu tento escrever uma fic de Ayashi no Ceres. Desculpem se ficar abaixo da média.

**N/A 2: **A fic terá uma cena NC-17, então todos já estão avisados.

**Disclaimer: **Ayashi no Ceres não me pertence, e sim a Yuu Watase. Eu apenas peguei os personagens emprestados, e não lucro nada com isso.

* * *

**A VIDA CONTINUA **

Dois meses tinham se passado, e a batalha ainda estava bem viva na memória de ambos.

Aya e Touya tinham saído para um encontro. A idéia tinha sido do namorado, e ela não se animara muito, mas por fim Touya conseguira convencê-la.

Aya estava ainda deprimida por causa da morte do irmão, Aki, e perdera parte da alegria que costumava demonstrar - ainda que tentasse disfarçar, a princípio. Era verdade que, se pudesse voltar no tempo, ela não mudaria nada pelo qual tinha passado, pois, caso contrário, nunca teria conhecido Touya, nunca teria se apaixonado por ele, e não estaria ao lado dele, agora. A perda do irmão, porém... era impossível esquecer, e muito difícil de superar, mesmo com a ajuda de todos - Suzumi, Yuuhi e o próprio Touya.

Ele tinha convidado-a para jantar fora, em um dos melhores e mais caros restaurantes da cidade. Conseguiram uma mesa na parte mais luxuosa do restaurante, porque a reserva já tinha sido feita com antecedência.

Sentaram-se em silêncio, de frente um para o outro, e, quando o garçom atendeu-os, Touya fizera o pedido.

- Aya... - ele fora o primeiro a falar, desde que tinham saído.

- Sim, Touya ? - ela sorriu, tentando aparentar uma maior animação, mas Touya sabia que aquele não era o caso.

- Já faz algum tempo desde que nos conhecemos, e desde então nós sentimos algo especial um pelo outro, e todos sabem disso - ele estava um pouco nervoso, tentando encontrar as palavras certas - Passamos por muitas coisas juntos, mas conseguimos chegar até aqui por causa do amor que sentimos um pelo outro.

- Eu sei de tudo isso... aonde você quer chegar ? - Aya indagou, um pouco confusa, com o rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

- É que... bem... - Touya parecia um pouco nervoso, algo não muito comum, o que a deixou surpresa - O que quero dizer é que eu quero passar o restante da minha vida com você, independente de quanto tempo ainda me restar. Então... você quer se casar comigo, Aya ?

E, após ter dito essas palavras, ele mostrou a Aya um belo anel de noivado.

Por alguns instantes, ela ficou imóvel e sem palavras. Para ser sincera consigo mesma, ela não tinha dúvida alguma de que queria ficar ao lado de Touya... mas não esperava por aquele pedido, pelo menos não agora.

- Se você recusar, eu vou...

- _Claro que eu aceito_ !- respondeu ela, após finalmente ter conseguido recuperar tanto os movimentos quanto a voz. Mesmo tendo chamado a atenção de algumas pessoas no restaurante, ela não se importou com isso; agora seus olhos mal escondiam a emoção e a felicidade que ela sentia - Recusar ? Como você acha que eu poderia fazer isso ?

Após dizer isso, Aya levantou-se da cadeira na qual estava sentada e caminhou até o outro lado da mesa, abraçando calorosamente o seu, agora, noivo. Ele levantou-se então, e, após alguns segundos em que ambos apenas olharam-se nos olhos, eles beijaram-se apaixonadamente.

- Por um instante, cheguei a pensar que você fosse recusar... - ele admitiu, depois que ambos separaram-se.

- Só se eu estivesse precisando urgentemente de tratamento psiquiátrico - Aya afirmou, sem hesitar.

Foi só então que ambos notaram que o garçom que os atendera já tinha chegado com o pedido, e estava um tanto quanto sem jeito. Eles também ficaram um pouco embaraçados. Mas, sobretudo, estavam felizes.

* * *

No dia seguinte, os dois reuniram-se com os amigos, na residência dos Aogiri, para dar-lhes a notícia.

- Parabéns - Yuuhi felicitou-os - Veio em boa hora esse pedido de casamento.

Ele dissera isso porque também já fora apaixonado por Aya, e também notara o quanto ela andava desanimada desde a morte do irmão gêmeo. Aquela era a primeira vez em muito tempo que ele a via verdadeiramente feliz.

- Espero que vocês dois sejam muito felizes - desejou Suzumi.

Foi de Kyuu-san a reação mais engraçada. Ela chorava de modo cômico, e perguntando porque Touya fazia esse tipo de coisa com ela. E, a bem da verdade, fora muito difícil controlar as risadas.

Depois de algum tempo, Touya despediu-se de todos, enquanto caminhava para o trabalho. Yuuhi acompanhou-o até à saída. Depois desses meses passados, os dois acabaram por tornarem-se amigos.

- Yuuhi, me responda sinceramente. Você ainda é apaixonado por Aya ?

A pergunta pegou Yuuhi de surpresa.

- Desculpe, mas, por que essa pergunta agora, Touya ?

- É que, quando nós demos a notícia a todos, eu vi que você estava feliz por nós dois. Mas também que seu olhar denotava certa melancolia.

Ele não demorou em responder.

- É verdade, mas não foi por esse motivo - ele esclareceu - Eu já a amei, isso é verdade. Mas não mais. Hoje, assim como você, ela é uma boa amiga, a quem quero muito bem. E, mesmo que eu ainda a amasse, não tentaria interferir na felicidade de vocês dois. Aya te ama, e você também a ama. Espero realmente que vocês sejam felizes.

A voz de Yuuhi tinha uma ponta de tristeza, bem como os olhos dele, e Touya tinha quase certeza de saber o motivo. Perder uma vez a pessoa que se ama já era suficientemente ruim. Mas Yuuhi vivera essa situação por duas vezes.

- Você estava apaixonado por Chidori, não é ?

- Sim, e fui me dar conta disso muito tarde, infelizmente. Mas, nesse caso, nada vai trazê-la de volta. Por isso, Touya, seja feliz, e faça Aya feliz. Cada dia ao lado da pessoa que se ama é um tesouro precioso.

- Eu tenho que confessar que não foi fácil para mim tomar essa decisão... - ele admitiu - Mas abrir mão de estar ao lado dela e do meu filho era uma opção que eu nunca iria cogitar.

- Você quer dizer que não foi fácil por causa da previsão ? De que você não teria muito mais tempo de vida ?

Touya assentiu afirmativamente.

- Olha, nós vivemos aqui e agora. Não devemos esquecer o passado, porém tampouco lamentar eternamente o que se passou. E também não faz nenhum bem se preocupar com o futuro. Pense que cada dia em que você acorda e percebe que está vivo representa uma vitória. Pense nisso quando vocês dois já estiverem casados. Se você só se preocupar com o seu futuro, não vai conseguir ser feliz... e tampouco Aya e o filho que vocês estão esperando o serão.

Yuuhi estava certo, ele sabia. Mas na teoria era fácil. Na prática, mais difícil e complicado.

- Eu vou fazer o possível para não deixar isso interferir entre mim e Aya.

E, após essas palavras, os dois por fim despediram-se.

* * *

_**ALGUMAS SEMANAS DEPOIS**_

Tinham se passado apenas algumas semanas desde que Aya e Touya tinham ficado noivos. Por causa da gravidez dela, ambos decidiram se casar o mais breve possível.

E, enfim chegara o dia do casamento.

Suzumi estava no quarto de Aya, ajudando-a a vestir o vestido de noiva.

- Tem estado tudo bem entre você e Touya ?

- Por que não estaria, Suzumi ? - ela estranhou a pergunta.

- Yuuhi me contou que, no dia em que vocês nos contaram sobre o noivado, ele teve uma conversa com Touya, por causa da preocupação que ele tem com o futuro - ela explicou - E até que ele deu bons conselhos a Touya, o que me surpreendeu. Bom, isso tem sido um problema ?

- Nós ainda não conversamos abertamente sobre esse assunto... mas eu também noto, de vez em quando, a preocupação dele a esse respeito.

- Espero que essa previsão não se confirme, mas... caso se confirme, você está preparada para lidar com isso ?

- Estou - Aya afirmou - Não vou dizer que não vou ficar triste nem nada parecido se isso acontecer, porque seria mentira. Mas entre viver com ele, ainda que por poucos anos, e deixá-lo de fora da minha vida, eu escolho a primeira opção.

Suzumi sorriu, orgulhosa, ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Mudando um pouco de assunto, você já não está tão infeliz como antes pelo que aconteceu ao seu irmão, não é ?

- Não que eu tenha esquecido. Isso seria impossível. Mas ficar me lamentando não trará meu irmão de volta - ela explicou - Eu estou viva, e, para mim, a vida continua. Se Aki estiver vivo, onde quer que seja, sei que ele não iria gostar de me ver sofrendo por causa dele por tempo indefinido.

E Aya fora totalmente sincera. Ela tinha uma vida inteira pela frente, e não queria desperdiçar nenhum momento dela. E, principalmente, queria ser feliz.

Suzumi apenas ouviu a amiga em silêncio, admirando-lhe as palavras.

- Você está pronta - disse ela, ao terminar de ajudá-la com o vestido - E muito linda. Já podemos ir para a igreja.

Ambas saíram da casa.

Ela gelou ao ver que quem iria dirigir o carro até lá seria Kyuu-san. Antes de entrarem no carro, ela pediu a Suzumi, bem baixinho, de modo que apenas ela ouvisse, para que ela dissesse a Kyuu-san para dirigir com bastante cuidado. Nervosa ela já estava, e não queria ter um motivo a mais para isso. Afinal, Aya sabia muito bem como Kyuu-san dirigia, e, naquele que era o dia do seu casamento, ela queria chegar com vida à igreja.

* * *

Touya estava na igreja já há algum tempo. Esperava ansioso, junto ao altar, por aquela com quem, dentro de pouco tempo, estaria se casando.

A Marcha Nupcial anunciou a entrada da noiva na igreja. Aya estava simplesmente belíssima.

Ela usava um vestido branco de seda, com um véu que lhe caía quase até a cintura, e enfeitado por pequenas flores. Seus longos cabelos castanhos caíam em mechas, por seus ombros. E a sua felicidade era evidente; seus olhos brilhavam com muita intensidade, sem perdê-lo de vista. Para completar, ela também usava dois brincos de diamante, com os quais ele a presenteara na noite do dia anterior.

Touya nunca se casara antes, e nem mesmo entrara em uma igreja, mas achava difícil que algum dia viesse a ter uma visão mais bela do que a que estava tendo naquele momento. Vestida de noiva, Aya parecia um anjo.

Era uma cerimônia reservada, para a qual tinham sido convidadas apenas as pessoas mais próximas a ambos; por isso não havia muitas pessoas na igreja. Mas eles tinham concordado que seria melhor assim.

Aya continuou andando lenta e nervosamente até o altar. Os olhares de ambos cruzaram-se quando ela enfim chegou até lá. Foi só nesse momento que tanto ela quanto Touya ficaram mais tranqüilos, e tiveram certeza de que tudo sairia bem.

O padre responsável pela cerimônia fez um pequeno sermão, e em seguida, ambos fizeram os seus votos. Touya foi o primeiro a falar.

- Aya, eu prometo sempre te amar, te ajudar e te proteger. Mesmo que venhamos a passar por maus momentos, eles não nos afastarão. Nós já precisamos superar muitas adversidades para chegarmos até aqui, e por isso o amor que nos une nunca vai deixar de estar presente. Porque sempre estaremos juntos. Você é a minha luz, a minha estrela, e é a você a quem devo minha felicidade... te amo.

Era a vez de Aya.

- Touya, eu prometo continuar a te amar e a te apoiar com todas as minhas forças. Não prometo que não passaremos por turbulências, mas nada disso vai ser capaz de me separar de você, porque o amor que nos uniu desde que nos conhecemos pela primeira vez é muito mais forte. Sempre te amei, e nunca amarei outra pessoa como eu te amo.

O padre então realizou a cerimônia. Como não podia deixar de ser, Touya respondeu "sim" quando foi-lhe perguntado se ele aceitava Aya como sua esposa, e ela deu a mesma resposta quando o padre lhe perguntou se ela aceitava Touya como seu marido.

- Se não há nenhuma objeção, então, pelo poder investido a mim, eu os declaro marido e mulher - disse o padre - Pode beijar a noiva.

Touya aproximou-se dela bem devagar. Seu nervosismo tinha ficado para trás. Tinha se casado com a mulher perfeita, pelo menos para ele. Viu-a sorrir, também muito feliz, e seus lábios aproximaram-se ainda mais, até encontrarem-se em um longo, ardente e apaixonado beijo, que selou aquela união.

Ao se separarem, eles sorriram um para o outro.

E, ainda que não houvessem convidado muitas pessoas, as poucas pessoas que estavam na igreja, acompanhando à cerimônia aplaudiam-nos e felicitavam-nos, enquanto Touya abraçava a sua, agora, esposa, pela cintura. Em seguida, eles receberam as felicitações pelo casamento.

Tiveram de cortar o bolo de casamento - que Yuuhi tinha feito questão de preparar - e ainda receber alguns presentes. A comemoração ainda demorou mais algum tempo, e, enfim, quando terminou, ela e Touya seguiram para a casa na qual eles iriam morar a partir de agora, e que fora presente da mãe dela.

A casa ficava próxima ao mar, e já estava totalmente mobiliada, como eles tiveram a oportunidade de constatar. Ao entrarem na nova casa, eles quase não falaram. E nem era preciso. O desejo estava implícito nos olhos de ambos.

- Não quero demorar mais, Touya... estive esperando demais por esse dia.

- Tanto quanto eu... ainda me custa crer que estamos casados.

- E estamos mesmo... para sempre - disse Aya, e deixou-se ser beijada por ele. Em seguida, Touya ergueu-a nos braços e carregou-a até a cama de casal do quarto de ambos. Deitou-a na cama, enlaçando-a e puxando-a para si logo em seguida. A proximidade dos seus corpos deixou Aya em expectativa.

- Continue, Touya... - ela pediu.

No que foi prontamente atendida.

- É tudo o que quero... mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo - e, após dizer isso, as mãos dele começaram a passear pelo corpo de Aya, deixando-a tonta com o tumulto de emoções que se desencadeou dentro dela. As mãos de Touya subiram pelas costas dela, desfazendo-lhe o penteado, fazendo com que a massa de cabelos castanhos se espalhassem em torno do seu rosto. Ela já estava menos tensa do que antes, e desejava-o intensamente. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa, naquele momento, ela queria saborear aquela intimidade.

- Ah, Touya... - ela gemeu, em um tom de voz bastante baixo.

Touya segurou-a pelos cabelos, beijando-a avidamente.

A paixão contida naquele beijo acendeu nela uma chama, fazendo com que se desencadeasse uma força que ela não pôde, e nem quis, controlar. Ela não queria apenas receber. Queria que Touya a desejasse completa e desesperadamente, até não conseguir se conter. Retribuindo as carícias, enquanto murmurava o nome dele, Aya dava vazão ao seu desejo, e beijava-lhe o pescoço, os ombros, o peito, e descia cada vez mais, provocando nele gemidos de prazer.

- Se você continuar a fazer isso - ele murmurou, com a voz tomada pela surpresa e pelo prazer - não vou agüentar por muito mais tempo, Aya.

- Não importa - ela disse, no mesmo tom de voz - Quero sentir você... e é só a primeira vez... de muitas.

Touya segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, e fitou-a por um momento, antes de beijá-la avidamente. Em seguida, ele desabotoou-lhe o vestido e também tirou-lhe as roupas íntimas. Então, debruçando-lhe sobre ela, começou a explorar, com as mãos, com a boca e com a língua, cada curva do corpo macio da sua esposa, até finalmente pousar os lábios quentes sobre seu ventre. Aquela carícia na parte mais sensível do seu corpo fez Aya estremecer, se arrepiar, gemer e quase ficar fora de si.

Como em um passe de mágica, Touya livrou-se das roupas que ainda usava. Com o corpo apoiado no dela, beijou-a na boca, depois mordiscou-lhe as orelhas, enquanto que, com uma das mãos, ele acariciava-lhe um dos seios, ao mesmo tempo em que, com a outra mão, fazia movimentos rápidos sobre o ventre dela, fazendo com que ela estivesse próxima de chegar ao clímax.

Louca de prazer, Aya compreendeu que aquele era o momento pelo qual ela mais ansiava. Estava pronta para senti-lo dentro de si. Entreabriu as pernas, deixando escapar um gemido alto; sabia que tinha chegado a hora.

Com movimentos rápidos, ainda que com carinho e com cuidado, ele a penetrava cada vez mais, até sentir que logo ambos iriam atingir o êxtase. Então parava por um momento, ansiando por prolongar aquela experiência. Em um desses intervalos, ele pediu:

- Diga que me quer, diga que deseja esse momento tanto quanto eu...

Sem se conter, ela sussurrou:

- Te amo, Touya ! Você sabe disso... e sabe que quero me unir a você.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, ele colocou a mão por debaixo dos quadris de Aya, fazendo-a curvar-se um pouco, e recomeçou os movimentos enlouquecedores. Em poucos minutos, os dois gemeram juntos, em um abraço selvagem e alucinado, e de repente foi como se o mundo desaparecesse, levando junto qualquer tipo de medo ou de problema... e como se não existisse ontem ou amanhã. Só existiam Aya e Touya, unidos, e só existia aquele momento, que preencheu os corpos de ambos de luz, paz e alegria.

Por muito tempo, ambos ainda permaneceram deitados, nus e entrelaçados, ele com a cabeça aninhada nos cabelos dela, sentindo o seu suave perfume. De vez em quando, erguia-se um pouco, olhava-a com imensa ternura, beijava-a no rosto e voltava a repousar sobre o pescoço de Aya. Ambos exibiam a mesma expressão de felicidade.

* * *

Após o casamento de Aya e Touya, a gravidez dela começara a apresentar algumas complicações, e ela começara a ter alguns sangramentos - pelo que pesquisara, era sangramento uterino - , e também a sentir cólicas quase que insuportáveis. Ela já estava com seis meses de gravidez. Desconfiada, Suzumi aconselhou-a a ir ao médico, junto com Touya. Ela estava temendo que a gravidez de Aya ameaçasse a vida da amiga, de algum modo. E estava certa. A gravidez era de alto risco.

Como Aya ainda ia completar 17 anos, Suzumi, após pesquisar sobre o assunto, concluíra que essa fora a causa. Ela não tinha nenhum outro problema que justificasse uma gravidez de risco. Ela ficara um pouco incrédula, mas Suzumi explicara que o fator idade podia ocasionar isso, sobretudo com mulheres com menos de 17/18 anos e com mais de 35 anos.

Ao ouvir isso, Touya quase não soubera como reagir. Sabia que ele não iria estar ao lado dela por muito mais tempo. Mas a possibilidade de perder Aya... era algo que ele não queria nem mesmo imaginar.

E confessou seus medos à esposa.

- Eu também estou com medo, não nego. Mas acredito que vou sobreviver, e nosso filho também, Touya...

- Espero que você esteja certa. Não sei se eu conseguiria suportar vivendo, sem você.

Aya não respondera, e simplesmente abraçara o marido. Ela também estava com mais medo do que queria admitir. Nunca sentira tanto medo quando naquele momento.

No dia seguinte, ela recebera uma visita inesperada. Tinha se aprontado, e estava quase deixando o quarto para ir ao hospital novamente. Touya, que a levaria até lá, achava melhor que ela ficasse internada até o nascimento do bebê, e ela também achava o mesmo. Os médicos que a tinham examinado também, e, por sinal, eles acreditavam que o bebê nasceria de parto prematuro. De outro modo, haveria, segundo eles, um risco de o bebê morrer - bem como a mãe.

Foi quando sentiu uma brisa invadir o quarto, apesar de as janelas não estarem abertas. Fechou os olhos por um segundo, e mal pôde acreditar em quem viu à sua frente, quando os abriu.

Reconhecia bem aquela cabeleira azul-escura, bem como a dona dela.

- Ceres ? - ela indagou, incrédula.

A Tennyo que havia reencarnado em Aya, e tinha como objetivo recuperar o seu Hagoromo, pois só assim poderia retornar aos céus. Também tinha como objetivo destruir a família Mikage, que a aprisionara. Mas, no final, ela tinha ficado livre, e conseguira retornar.

- Não precisa se assustar, Aya.

- Não estou assustada. É que... não esperava ver você novamente, só isso.

- Bem, e casada. Com Touya. E esperando um filho dele.

- Fico feliz por você, Aya. Já sabem o sexo do bebê ?

- Sabemos que é um menino. Decidimos chamá-lo de Aki. Se fosse uma menina, o nome que teríamos escolhido seria Ceres. Na verdade, se no futuro eu puder uma filha, ela terá esse nome.

Ceres foi pega de surpresa com essa informação. E, por um instante, Aya teve certeza de que tinha visto-a derramar uma solitária lágrima.

- Porque, se não fosse por você, nossas vidas teriam sido totalmente diferentes. Eu e Touya nunca teríamos nos conhecido, e tampouco nos apaixonado. E esta criança não estaria a caminho. Devemos isso a você, Ceres, e eu te agradeço sinceramente.

- Eu... fico muito honrada, se isso um dia acontecer, Aya... - ela comentou, com alguma dificuldade - E espero que vocês sejam felizes.

- Obrigada... - Aya agradeceu; ela preferiu não entrar em detalhes sobre a situação da sua gravidez.

Ela sentiu a brisa invadir novamente o seu quarto, e, em seguida, Ceres já não estava mais lá.

Desceu as escadas.

* * *

A equipe médica tinha chegado à conclusão que o bebê que Aya esperava iria nascer prematuramente. Ela estava no hospital já há algumas semanas. O quadro dela era estável, mas nem isso deixava Touya mais tranqüilo. Ele só ficaria assim quando pudesse levar Aya e o filho para casa... e isso provavelmente iria demorar mais algum tempo.

Naquela noite, Yuuhi ficara de plantão no hospital. Ele revezava-se com Yuuhi e Suzumi, e naquela noite era a vez do amigo. Ele não queria isso, mas Yuuhi e Suzumi o convenceram de que ele não podia largar o trabalho, por mais que a situação fosse urgente.

Ele quase não tinha dormido, e só há, no mínimo, uma hora, que conseguira isso, quando o seu celular tocou e o despertou. Touuya atendeu-o imediatamente.

- Alô ?

- Sou eu, Yuuhi, do hospital. Aya entrou em trabalho de parto. Seu filho está para nascer, Touya.

Não fora preciso repetir. Ele desligara o celular na mesma hora, e, após trocar de roupa, saíra de casa, trancara a porta, entrara no carro e fora direto para o hospital. Estava mais do que ansioso, ao chegar lá, e, por isso, procurou se acalmar um pouco.

Perguntou em qual sala de operações Aya Mikage se encontrava, e foi direto para lá. A mãe de Aya já estava do lado de fora, assim como Yuuhi e Suzumi.

- O parto já deve ter começado - informou Suzumi - Agora é torcer para que tudo corra muito bem.

* * *

A bolsa d'água tinha estourado naquela madrugada. Ela sabia que estavam tentando fazê-la ter o seu filho com o mínimo de complicações, e que era uma operação delicada, para que mãe e filho saíssem com vida.

Quando deixara o hospital ? Aya não sabia onde estava, só sabia que estava muito escuro. Até que uma luz clareara um pouco um ambiente, e ela novamente vira-se frente a frente com Ceres.

Seria um sonho ?

- Não é um sonho, Aya - Ceres esclareceu, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dela - Pelo que pude ver nesses últimos dias, a sua gravidez é uma gravidez de risco.

- Sim, é verdade... - ela confirmou - Eu tento não demonstrar que estou com muito medo de perder a vida... ou, pior ainda, a do meu filho. Mas tenho pesadelos só de pensar nessa possibilidade.

Ceres aproximou-se.

- Você não vai morrer agora. Nem seu filho. E Touya também não vai morrer tão cedo, apesar de ele acreditar nisso - ela afirmou, muito séria - Pode acreditar em minhas palavras.

E então ela desaparecera.

E Aya percebeu que estava dando à luz ! Abrira os olhos. Quanto tempo durara aquela conversa ? Ela não tinha uma noção exata, mas achava que não durara muito tempo.

Abriu novamente os olhos, e viu que a equipe responsável pelo parto tinha sido bem-sucedida na operação. Ela sentia-se fraca, mas era natural, porque aquela fora uma operação exaustiva. Mas, apesar de tudo, ela estava contente, e, principalmente, aliviada. Ela sobrevivera. Seu filho também. Olhou para o bebê que um dos médicos segurava. Ele era muito pequeno, não devia ter mais de 2 kg - ou, o que não era tão improvável, talvez pesasse até menos do que isso. Sabia que ele ainda teria de ficar por mais algum tempo no hospital, antes de poderem levá-lo para casa.

* * *

_**TRÊS MESES DEPOIS**_

Já há alguns dias que Aya e Aki tinham recebido alta do hospital, e Touya nunca se sentira tão aliviado como quanto no dia em que entrara em casa com a esposa e o filho.

Aya recuperara-se mais rapidamente, mas Aki precisara ficar na incubadora por um tempo maior, pelo menos até que tivesse ganho um pouco mais de peso. Por isso, demorara três meses para receber alta do hospital. Mas, felizmente, o filho não sofrera maiores seqüelas.

Aki tinha os mesmos cabelos castanhos da mãe e do tio, mas os olhos eram verdes como os do pai. Naquele momento, os dois tinham-no colocado no berço, e observavam o filho dormir placidamente.

- Aya... eu nunca senti tanto medo em toda a minha vida como quando você foi internada no hospital - ele confessou, após ambos term saído do quarto de Aki - Provavelmente você já sabe disso. Medo de perder você... nosso filho... e isso me fez repensar algumas coisas.

- Como o quê ?

- Você já me disse mais de uma vez para não me preocupar com o futuro, e viver dia após dia. E, antes do nosso casamento, Yuuhi me disse algo parecido. E isso só me fez ver o quanto vocês dois estão certos. Por isso, não vou me preocupar com o que me possa acontecer. Tenho vocês, e, se necessário, é com vocês que eu tenho de me preocupar.

- Sabe, eu também temia o momento em que isso fosse acontecer, apesar de fazer tudo para não demonstrar. Mas agora não mais. E não foi só por ter sobrevivido a essa experiência.

Touya olhou para a esposa, sem entender.

- O que fez você não temer mais esse momento, então ?

- Talvez você não acredite... mas, recentemente, eu recebi duas visitas de Ceres. A primeira delas foi no dia em que eu internada, alguns minutos antes de sair com você daqui de casa para o hospital. Mas nesse dia não falamos sobre nada muito importante. A segunda foi no dia em que Aki nasceu. Eu a vi, em uma hora na qual provavelmente eu estava cansada demais, e achei que fosse um sonho, mas ela disse que não, e inclusive comentou que estava ciente dos riscos da minha gravidez. Mas então, depois disso, eu disse a ela sobre o medo que sentia de morrer, ou de que Aki morresse.

- E então... ?

- Ceres me assegurou que nem eu e nem Aki iríamos morrer tão cedo. E disse que você também não vai morrer cedo, Touya. Por isso é que eu estou mais confiante. Não tenho motivos para não acreditar nela.

Ele achava difícil de acreditar, ainda assim. Mas...

- Tudo bem. Vamos pagar para ver, então, concorda ? - disse ela, sorrindo, e desta vez tomando a iniciativa de beijá-lo. Ele correspondeu com urgência, pois chegara a achar que isso não aconteceria novamente.

- Sim. Mas, independente disso, eu sempre vou seguir lutando. Cada dia em que eu acordar com vida é uma vitória. Por você, que amo tanto. Por Aki. Nós formamos uma família, e uma família que na qual Aki merece crescer. Desde que estejamos juntos, nada é impossível. Pois nem mesmo a morte conseguiu nos separar, apesar de ter tentado.

Ela sentiu que seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas, e não fez muita questão de esconder o quanto as palavras dele tinham-na emocionado. E sorriu para ele, concordando. Ele devolveu-lhe o sorriso. A vida continuava o seu curso, e Aya, Touya e Aki estavam mais do que dispostos a aproveitar o presente que lhes fora dado.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A 3**: Tomates ou ovos podres? Ou deu para convencer pelo menos um pouco ? Bom, essa fic, até hoje, foi a única das que escrevi (é minha 14ª fic, e a sexta que sai da minha cabeça) que eu escrevi em um caderno antes de passar para o Word, e depois para o Fanfiction. Mesmo assim, eu realmente cansei de olhar para ela e colocar mil e um defeitos. Até que, esta semana, decidi dar a cara à tapa, e postá-la.

Ela merece reviews ?


End file.
